deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet is an S-class Reequip mage and one of the main protagonists from the anime/manga series, Fairy Tail. She is set to fight Roronoa Zoro in the 70th episode of Death Battle, Roronoa Zoro VS Erza Scarlet. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Erza Scarlet vs Agent Texas *Erza Scarlet vs Asuna Yuuki *Erza Scarlet vs Cloud Strife *Dante VS Erza Scarlet *Erza Scarlet vs Darth Vader (By Cropfist) *Erza vs DmC Dante *Doctor Doom vs Erza Scarlet *Galacta Knight vs Erza Scarlet *Erza Scarlet VS Gilgamesh (By Quincy Emperor) *Erza Scarlet VS King *Erza Scarlet vs Kirito (By WaddleDoo412) *Lightning vs Erza Scarlet *Link vs Erza *Erza Scarlet vs Meta Knight *Erza Scarlet vs Mirajane Strauss *Erza Scarlet vs Pyrrha Nikos (By WarpStar930) *Erza Scarlet vs Rias Gremory *Rukia Kuchiki vs. Erza Scarlet *Erza Scarlet vs Samus Aran *Sayaka Miki vs Erza Scarlet *Erza Scarlet vs. Trafalgar Law (Flourine) *Erza Scarlet vs. Undyne (By ArachnoGia) *Wonder Woman Vs Erza Scarlet *Zero vs Erza Scarlet Possible Opponents *Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) *Genos (One Punch Man) *Ike (Fire Emblem) *Raiden (Metal Gear) *Ryūko Matoi (Kill La Kill) *Terra (Kingdom Hearts) *Kushina (Naruto) Completed Death Battles * Aqua vs. Erza Scarlet (By Shadow7615 and Chesknight, Complete) * Erza Scarlet vs Ben Tennyson (By Tierhalibelbrylle, Complete) * Boba Fett VS Erza Scarlet (By AgentHoxton, Complete) * Erza Scarlet VS Iron Man (By Chesknight, Complete) * Erza Scarlet VS King (By DealySinner28, Complete) * Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet (By Maxevil, Complete) * Lex Luthor vs Erza Scarlet (By Cropfist, Complete) * Erza Scarlet vs Nariko (By Ragazz, Completed) * Erza Scarlet vs. Roronoa Zoro (By WarpStar930, Complete) * Erza Scarlet vs Roxas (By WarpStar930, Complete) * Erza Scarlet vs Roy (Fire Emblem) (By SuperSaiyan2Link, Complete) * Erza Scarlet VS Saber (By ParaGoomba348, Complete) * Erza Scarlet vs Sakura Haruno (By Ragazz, Complete) * Erza Scarlet vs Xianghua (By Ahomeschoolingroudon, Complete) * Zinax VS Erza Scarlet (By Zinniax-13, Completed) Wins: 8 Losses: 7 History Death Battle Info Background *Height: ??? (Average) *Weight: ??? (Average) *Age: Biologically 20 (chronogically 27) *Aliase: Titania *Occupation: S-Class mage, Fairy Hills Head Girl Magic The Knight * Spatial Magic ** Requip-Type * This Magic allows the user to store weapons and armors in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle. This gives the user a high level of offense, defense, flexibility and variety in combat, regarding the type of the armor and/or weapon they Requip. This type of Requip also gives the user the ability to use, and gain resistance to, natural elements through the use of certain armors. Heart Keruz Armor * Standard armor, comes with a simple one-handed sword Heaven's Wheel Armor * Armor that works best when facing multiple opponents, as it allows for more than 200 swords to be equipped * Allows for flight * Comes with two swords by default Heaven's Wheel spells * Blumenblatt * Circle Sword * Trinity Sword * Pentagram Sword Black Wing Armor * Allows for flight * Increased offense * Comes with one sword Black Wing spells * Moon Flash Flame Empress Armor * Flame resistance, lowers the power of fire attacks by 50% * Grants the ability to use fire magic * Comes with a flame sword Giant Armor * Enhanced strength * Comes with the De-Malvo-Lance, a weapon that can repel darkness. Comes with small rockets to increase lift and power Adamantine Armor * Immense defense * Allows for flight Adamantine Armor spells * Adamantine Barrier Purgatory Armor * No one knows exactly what its capabilities are as the first time it was seen, it was destroyed, and the second time it was seen, it was ineffective. According to Erza however, the armor is quite powerful * Comes with a Spiked Mace. Unlike the armor itself, the mace has been seen in use several times Lightning Empress Armor * Lightning resistance, lowers the power of lightning attacks by 50% * Grants the ability to use lightning magic * Comes with Spear of Lightning Lightning Empress spells * Lightning Beam * Multiple Lightning Beams * Lightning Shield Flight Armor * Immense Speed * Comes with either a pair of short-swords or a pair of knives Flight Armor spells * Sonic Claw Robe of Yūen * Elastic Properties * Comes with a Bisentō, a weapon similar to a halberd Morning Star Armor * Comes with two one-handed swords which are able to unleash energy blasts. The blast can be charged * Light Emission Morning Star spells * Photon Slicer Armadura Fairy Armor * Increased offensive capabilities * Energy Blasts * Comes with a pair of one-handed swords, with the Fairy Tail symbol located at the hilt Aramdura Fairy spells * Fairy Burst Sea Empress Armor * Water resistance, able to nullify and reflect water attacks * Grants the ability to use water magic * Comes with either a crystal sword or the Sea Empress sword, the latter being made entirely of water Seduction Armor * Does exactly what the name says it does although its unknown if it can do anything else * Comes with a sword that has a pink inscription that says "Come on Boy". Like the armor, the sword's abilities aside from seducing are unknown. Farewell Fairy Tail Armor * Used when a Fairy Tail member resigns from the guild * Comes with a banner bearing the Fairy Tail symbol Nakagami Armor * The armor is extremely hard to wear as it consumes an unbelievably high amount of magic. However, Erza is able to use it successfully and it allows her dispel the opponent's magic and cut through anything, including space * Comes with a halberd Nakagami Armor spells * Nakagami Starlight Piercing Armor * Comes with a large jousting lance that can pierce and penetrate an opponent through a large mass such as a fortress Wingblade Armor * Comes with blade wings that can act as a shield but are also capable of landing blows without making contact, allowing Erza to bypass people's defenses Wind God Armor * Comes with the Wind God sword that allows Erza to use powerful wind magic Samurai Cloth* Offers no protection or special abilities, but focuses on swordplay and mobility * Usually comes with dual katanas, can also summon Benizakura sword in this cloth * Using Benizakura sword, Erza can focus her magic power into it to strengthen the attack Telekinesis * Erza can control her weapons remotely Holy Hammer * A weapon separate from her armors. As the name implies, it is a hammer that can repel evil. Artificial Eye * Erza lost her right eye when she was a slave working on the Tower of Heaven. Thanks to her artificial eye, Erza is not affected by Illusion or Stone Eyes Magic. This only works if Erza closes her real eye though Weaknesses * Magic reserve is equivalent to a Wizard's stamina. * Requip Magic eats up large amounts of magic reserve (depending on the armor) and can quickly tire Erza if used frequently. Feats * Is a master swordsmanship specialist capable of using pretty much any weapon. * Can use both normal grip and reverse grip swordsmanship with ease and is even capable of effectively using swords with her feet * Was able to slash away hundreds of needles that were shot at her with ease * Her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings * Is an expert in hand-to-hand combat * Erza has enhanced strength, even without the use of certain armors, as shown when she lifts and carries many times her own size and weight * Erza has incredible psychical endurance. * Erza has immense durability ** She tanked the Jupiter Canon ** Was struck by 200 bolts of lightning simultaneously ** When Erza's Second Origin was opened up, she was the only person who didn't feel pain * She destroyed 100 monster by herself during the Pandemonium event of the Grand Magic Games ** Despite being fatigued and bruised, she still destroyed the strongest of the 100 monsters * Withstood Minerva's extremely destructive Yagodo Rigora spell with only slight damage * She has immense reflexes, being able to easily dodge most attacks * Has immense magic power, being able to requip several armors without showing fatigue * She easily defeated Aria, an S-Class Wizard from the Phantom Lord guild * She killed Ikagura, a powerful dark wizard from Death's Head Caucus ** Note: In the anime, Erza simply defeated Ikagura * She defeated Midnight, a powerful dark wizard from Oracion Seis * She killed Azuma, a powerful dark wizard from Grimiore Heart * She defeated the demon Kyoka ** During this fight, Kyoka removed Erza's 5 senses but despite this, Erza was still able to counter Kyoka's attacks, implying Erza has a 6th sense * When Neinhart summons replicas of Ikagura, Azuma, and Kyoka to fight Erza, Erza dispels the three through sheer intimidation Gallery Adamantine Armor.png|Adamantine Armor Armadura Fairy.PNG|Armaruda Fairy Armor Black Wing Erza.png|Black Wing Armor Wingblade Armor.png|Wingblade Armor Erza in her Wind God Armor.png|Wind God Armor Erza's Nakagami Armor.png|Nakagami Armor Erza's Piercing Armor.png|Piercing Armor Farewell Fairy Tail Armor.png|Farewell Fairy Tail Armor Flame Empress Armor.png|Flame Empress Armor Flight Armor.png|Flight Armor Giant Armor-0.png|Giant Armor Heaven's Wheel Armor-0.png|Heaven's Wheel Armor Lightning Empress Armor.png|Lightning Empress Armor Morning Star Armor.png|Morning Star Armor Purgatory Armor.png|Purgatory Armor Robe of Yūen.png|Robe of Yuen Sea Empress Armor.png|Sea Empress Armor Seduction Armor.png|Seduction Armor Erza new armor.png|Heart Keruz Armor Untitled-244-2.png|Samurai Cloth Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Sword Wielders Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Knight Category:Armored Characters Category:Warrior Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Completed Profile Category:Main Protagonist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants